


Are you the sun? Because you're making me hot and sticky.

by Every_one_is_trash



Series: Kaisoo Oneshots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, First Kiss, Jongin is bad at flirting, Kyungsoo doubts himself, M/M, Texting, They are so cute and awkward, awkward first date, but Kyungsoo finds it endearing, buts it really brief, might be cringey, some self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/Every_one_is_trash
Summary: When Kyungsoo had agreed to go out to go out with Jongin he had had been so ecstatic. Of course, not to say that he wasn't having a decent time with him, eating food that was a nice break from what he usually ate. The only thing that he wasn't enjoying that much was Jongin excessive use of horrible pick up lines. The only reason Kyungsoo would laugh at them was because Jongin looked so damn cute saying them. Sometimes he would laugh at his own jokes before Kyungsoo had a chance too, but that was more than okay. But why did they have to be so bad? If anyone else tried to say these horrendous jokes around him, he would slap the hell out them.orJongin loves bad pick-up lines, Kyungsoo is not so fond of them. But Kyungsoo is more than willing to put with them if it means Jongin will smile at him like that again.





	Are you the sun? Because you're making me hot and sticky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two, so if you want some back story, feel free to go read it! But you don't have too, this should make sense even if you haven't read the first one 
> 
> xx

Kyungsoo had waited two days before he called Jongin. He was so afraid of looking desperate or something like that. Of course that hadn't stopped Kyungsoo from filling his free time thinking of Jongin, his co-workers had noticed something was different. They said he had looked happier. His friend Lu Han had asked if he had recently been fucked. "Of course not!", Kyungsoo had squeaked out, " What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you ever think about something other than sex?" Lu han had just laughed and continued doing his damn job. Kyungsoo decided after that traumatizing conversation that he needed to get over his fears because the thought of Jongin fucking him entered his mind and he didn't want to have those thoughts until after the third date. Kyungsoo prayed that there would be a third date, but before stressing over that he had to actually talk to Jongin, After debating with himself over whether he should call or text for more than 30 minutes, he decided that texting would be his safest option. 

~~~~~~~~~~

To: Jongin 

From: Kyungsoo

hey, it's me kyungsoo. I realized I never gave you my phone number

From: Jongin 

To: Kyungsoo

hey! and yea ig so huh 

Kyungsoo paused. Jongin's response hadn't really left room for a conversation, and that made Kyungsoo panic. He began thinking to himself, what if Jongin doesn't like me? He dismissed that thought, he decided that he didn't want to torture himself. He would just be as blunt as he possibly could. 

So before his nerves kicked in, he quickly sent out:

To: Jongin 

From: Kyungsoo

haha yea, anyways I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. 

say this Saturday?

From: Jongin 

To: Kyungsoo

sorry but i have dance practice saturday

Kyungsoo had felt his heart drop. He should've realized that this was one sided. He lets out a pitiful laugh, because how could someone as amazing as Jongin like him. He was short and awkward. His eyes were to big for his head, and he was a coward. Kyungsoo had felt so self conscious, just from a small text. Then he felt disgusted with himself from being so distraught over something so minor. Swallowing his last bit of pride he sent Jongin a pathetic response. 

To: Jongin 

From: Kyungsoo

oh. okay that's fine, I understand. 

From: Jongin 

To: Kyungsoo

but im free next saturday :) 

Kyungsoo's heart swelled. Jongin agreed to a date, and he used a smiley face! If someone were to ask Kyungsoo how felt he wouldn't be able to talk, the only thing that would leave his mouth would be a squeal. Kyungsoo couldn't believe this. He actually agreed and Kyungsoo chastises himself for being so hard on himself. Kyungsoo wondered for a moment that his automatic response to something was self hatred, was bad. Kyungsoo dismissed that because that was a problem for future Kyungsoo.

To: Jongin 

From: Kyungsoo 

can't wait :) 

~~~~

Over the next two weeks Kyungsoo and Jongin had texted and called each other non-stop. Kyungsoo had learned a lot about Jongin and vice versa. Kyungsoo learned that Jongin loved dancing more than anything in the world. He learned that Jongin was full of an unadulterated burning passion, that came out in small doses. Kyungsoo had heard the passion bleeding into Jongin's voice, when Jongin explained how he had danced from a young age. It was so hypnotizing, listening to someone talk about what they love. Kyungsoo also learned some small things. For example, the fact that Jongin hates swimming because he says he had a traumatizing experience when he was younger, He learned that Jongin loved sweet things, and how he hated spicy food with a passion. He also learned that Jongin has a huge heart. A heart that is full of nothing but love and kindness. Kyungsoo couldn't help but not see himself and Jongin having a fruitful future together. 

Before either Kyungsoo and Jongin knew any better, it was the day of their date. Kyungsoo had ask his boss if he could have the day off, saying it was a family thing. Jongdae smiled knowingly at him but he agreed nonetheless, claiming that Lu Han hadn't been at work in long time anyway. Kyungsoo had smiled gratefully. As he left his work on Friday night, he swears he heard Jongdae yell, " Have fun on your date!", but that's just crazy Kyungsoo thought. 

On Saturday, Kyungsoo woke up at about 11 to a text from Jongin. 

From: Jongin

To: Kyungsoo

ill pick you up at 6:30 

be ready and dress kinda causal kinda fancy

:) 

Smiled and sent an "ok" before jumping into the shower to wash off all his insecurity's. When Kyungsoo had finished showering, getting dressed, and eating a small breakfast it was already 12:30.

Kyungsoo spent the majority of the day relaxing and at about 5:45, he decided that he should start getting ready. Kyungsoo walked over to his closest and after some heavy deliberation he settled on a white and black long sleeve shirt and some black skinny jeans. The shirt he wore, showed his color bones off with out completing exposing him to anyone who looked his way. Kyungsoo checked himself out and was fairly confident in how good he looked. On the topic of his hair he just ran the brush through his hair, deciding to keep it natural and clean for the night. 

6:30 rolled around and Jongin pulled up to his house looking down right sinful. He had his hair pushed back, his outfit was extremely simple. A yellow sweater, tucked into black skinny jeans. The pants hugged Jongin's legs in the most delicious way and Kyungsoo wanted nothing more than to take those jeans off of the other male, but he restrained himself. There would time for that later. Jongin's reaction to seeing Kyungsoo was more or less the same as to what Kyungsoo experienced. Jongin saw Kyungsoo's exposed collar bones, and had to resist the urge to stick his tongue in the dips and create marks all over his neck and shoulders. Jongin promised himself that someday he will mark that body so everyone will know that the short beauty in front of him wad taken. 

" Are you ready?" Jongin asked smiling brightly as if his thoughts weren't inappropriate. 

" Of course."

Driving to the restaurant hadn't taken more than 15 minutes, and the drive was rather pleasant. The conversation was kept light, and the silence that had followed wasn't uncomfortable or weird. The restaurant itself was nice. The atmosphere wasn't stuffy and it wasn't ridiculously loud. Kyungsoo and Jongin was sat almost immediately. After ordering their food and drinks, the two boys stared at each other bashfully. Kyungsoo adorned a small smile on his face and Jongin couldn't help but look dazed by the site of the other. Jongin cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the Kyungsoo.

"So, how has your work been? Has there been anymore crazy people show up?" Jongin asked earnestly. Kyungsoo giggled to himself, because - yes there has been some crazy people enter his workplace. Unfortunately for him, they were his co-workers. 

"Actually now that you mention it, my co-workers have been acting particularly weird lately, My friend Chanyeol set a fire in the kitchen while trying to boil water. Its astonishing how he manged to keep his job as cook when he causes fires daily." Kyungsoo laughs out. Jongin laughs too. Then it gets silent. Kyungsoo looks down at the table, and wonders what happen. Before he can too far into his self doubt he hears Jongin mumble something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kyungsoo says confused.

"Oh I just said, Polar bear." Jongin says as if what he said wasn't weird. 

Kyungsoo drew his eyebrows together and politely asks, " Huh?" Jongin smiles cutely. And Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows to show he is even more confused. 

"I just wanted to break the ice." Jongin holds back a laugh when he sees Kyungsoo's eyes double in size. 

"Oh my- Are you kidding me? That was so bad!" Kyungsoo feels second hand embarrassment from something he didn't even say. 

Jongin laughs his response off. "Wanna hear another one?" 

"Please no" 

"Well I'm not going to stop." Jongin gives a sly smile and continues to talk.

"Hey Kyungsoo?" 

"I know I'm only going to regret this but, what Jongin?"

"If a genie offered you three wishes, what would your other two wishes be?" Jongin looked smug.

"Well I would probably spend a wish on my parents- wait. What do you mean my other two wishes, what happened to the third?" Kyungsoo was once again confused at Jongin's pickup line. Because honestly this boy would be the death of Kyungsoo. 

"Well here I am. So what are your other two wishes?" 

Kyungsoo had to admit that was actually clever. He would never say this out loud, of course. He didn't want Jongin to have the satisfaction of knowing that his jokes were actually kind of good. It would only encourage him. What Kyungsoo does is smile slightly and shakes his head to show distaste. Jongin says that he's done with his jokes for now and the date continues wonderfully. (Jongin still managed to throw his corny jokes into their banter.) 

~~~~~ 

As the end of the date finally arrives Kyungsoo realizes something. Jongin really loved his bad pick-up lines, and it was kinda gross(not in a bad way). When Kyungsoo had agreed to go out to go out with Jongin he had had been so ecstatic. Of course, not to say that he wasn't having a decent time with him, eating food that was a nice break from what he usually ate. The only thing that he wasn't enjoying that much was Jongin excessive use of horrible pick up lines. The only reason Kyungsoo would laugh at them was because Jongin looked so damn cute saying them. Sometimes he would laugh at his own jokes before Kyungsoo had a chance too, but that was more than okay. But why did they have to be so bad? If anyone else tried to say these horrendous jokes around him, he would slap the hell out them. Kyungsoo realized that Jongin must be pretty damn special for Kyungsoo to like him, bad jokes included, with out much effort. 

Jongin ends up paying for the meal,but Kyungsoo had put up one hell of fight. Kyungsoo also promised (more like demanded) to pay for their next outing, Jongin just smiled and asked if that meant that there would be another date. Kyungsoo smiled and of course.

After leaving the restaurant, Jongin drove Kyungsoo home. The time was creeping to 10:30, and it amazed both Kyungsoo and Jongin because neither had a date that had lasted that long and even more astonishing, was that they didn't want it end. Jongin walked Kyungsoo to his door and Kyungsoo had felt his heart flutter like he was some high school girl. They stared at each other for a moment, taking in each others appearance up close. Kyungsoo's porch light didn't damper the way Jongin looked despite being awful. If anything it made his features stand out. His eye's seemed black from the shadows hitting him, and his plump lips open and closed as if he was trying to find the right way to break the silence. It reminded Kyungsoo of a fish out of water. A thin layer of sweat had gathered on Jongin's forehead, and it made him wonder if he had caused it. Kyungsoo wanted to remember this forever. He wanted to remember the way Jongin was looking at him. He looked at Kyungsoo like Kyungsoo had just told Jongin about the sky and how vast it was. Maybe he was looking at Kyungsoo as if he was the vast sky. That made him smile. 

Jongin seemed to be still be struggling to find the words to say, so Kyungsoo decided to take one for the team and break the comfortable silence. 

"I had a really good time tonight. Your bad jokes included." Kyungsoo smiled and offered jokingly. Trying to coerce Jongin into talking. It seemed to work too because he smiled and spoke again. 

"I'm glad and I did too. I can't wait for our second date." Jongin said, his voice dropping slightly. He looked nervous, because he thought that there was a chance Kyungsoo wouldn't want to see him again. Which was far from the truth. Kyungsoo smiled endearingly. 

"I can't wait either. I can't wait for the dates after the second one either," Kyungsoo looked down at his watch to see that they had been standing outside his front house for almost fifteen minutes. Kyungsoo was about to invite Jongin inside, but thought against it. He wanted to take things slow and that's exactly what he told Jongin. 

"I'd invite you in, but I want to take things slow. Sorry." Kyungsoo hoped Jongin wouldn't freak out, and even though he knew the chances of that happening was unlikely, a small part of his mind still worried. 

"That's fine. I wanted to take things slow too but I didn't know how to say it. So I'm glad you said something." 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Well I guess this is goodnight." 

"Yea it is." Jongin smiled and turned to walk away. He got about halfway down Kyungsoo's sidewalk before turning around and walking back towards Kyungsoo. "Before I leave can I, maybe, if you want to, of course! I don't want to pressure you or anything, and I know you said you wanted to take things slow but I don't know if that inclu-" Jongin stopped talking when Kyungsoo kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Jongin." Kyungsoo said teasingly while trying to hold back a smile. 

"Right. Goodnight Kyungsoo." Jongin smiled dumbly. A look of bewilderment decorated his face when he turned around to finally go home, Kyungsoo noticed a little pep in his step. This made Kyungsoo smile and against Kyungsoo's better judgement he yelled out to Jongin, who had made it to his car door, "Hey! One more thing!" 

Jongin looked up expectantly, waiting for Kyungsoo to continue, his smile never leaving his face. 

"Did the sun shine or did you just smile at me?" 

Jongin's smile widened, if possible.


End file.
